vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Temmie
Summary nOTE; hOI! dis profile heZ spOIlers four gaem undERTale! pls no contINUE IF NOT PLAy!!!!! fhsdhjfdsfjsddshjfsd Or you will regret this. Temmie is a mysterious species of monster living in the hidden Temmie Village found deep within Waterfall. All Temmies live within this village, though some will occasionally appear outside the village in an attempt to defeat you/pet cute humans. Unfortunately for Frisk, humans are allergic to Temmies. Unfortunately for Temmies, Temmies are also allergic to Temmies. All Temmies (with the exception of Bob) speak in a sporadic, childish manner, often leaving out words, mispronouncing things, or emphasizing the wrong portions of their sentences. All Temmies also seem to share the ability to detatch their face from their body and infinitely elongate their legs. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly 7-B Name: 'Temmie (Name), Temmie (Species), Temmy (Forgets its own name) '''Origin: 'Undertale 'Gender: '''All Temmies appear to be female, with the possible exception of Bob '''Classification: '''Temmie '''Powers and Abilities: '''Dettemmienation, Infinitely elongating limbs, Detatchable face, Intense vibration, Cool leg education, Probably had more, but forgot them 'Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly City level+ '(Shockingly, Temmies have an attack value of 7, which would make them physically on par with Undyne) 'Speed: Unknown, possibly Relativistic+ '(Able to vibrate intensely enough to keep up with Frisk) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, possibly Below Average Human level '(Temmies have a defense value of -20) 'Stamina: 'Unknown 'Range: 'At least dozens of meters via extendable limbs 'Intelligence: 'While Temmies initially appear to have to mental capacity of a toddler, individuals such as Bob and the Tem Shop owner show that Temmies are fully capable of coherent speech, as well as graduating from college in several seconds. '''Weaknesses: '''Allergic to themselves, Prone to forgetting their own attacks '''Notable Individuals: ' *''Bob the Temmie -- ''The only Temmie who is apparently not named Temmie. Bob appears to be capable of coherent speech and elegant sentence construction. *''Tem Shop owner -- ''The Temmie who runs the TEM SHOP, which just so happens to be the only shop in the game that buys items. She sells Tem Flakes, which are virtually useless (aside from feeding to hungry Temmies), and dreams of going to "colleg" to complete her education. Alas, she does not have enough muns. Should Frisk find it in their heart to donate 1000G towards her cool leg education, she will go, graduate in three seconds, and add the incredibly powerful Temy Armor to her shop's catalog. While Temy Armor will begin with a hefty price tag of 9999G, it will decrease every time Frisk dies. It is unknown how Temmie knows about this, let alone keeps track of the specific number of times it happens. Like Bob, she appears to be capable of coherent speech, but only when angered. Others '''Notable VicTemries: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: ' ' Temmie.png|Temmie's battle sprite. temmie face.jpg|Temmie's face drifts away from its body. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Undertale Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Races Category:Toon Force Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Glass Cannons Category:Soul Users